


Under Suspicion

by cadkitten



Series: Master Me Universe [2]
Category: 12012, Alice Nine
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Language, M/M, Master/Slave, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What alice nine. doesn't know about Shou can't hurt them... but will the secret itself tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torawhore1990](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=torawhore1990).



> Beta Readers: MJ, Callie  
> Comments: For torawhore1990, who requested this pairing off of jrock_ffrequet.  
> See if I can do "Wataru meets alice nine." in [Master Me](http://cadkitten.livejournal.com/93366.html) continuity  
> Prompt: 040: Interruption (y!weekly)  
> Song[s]: "Special Pets" by OTEP

I'm shaking, my entire body trembling with the shock of the accusations being thrown at me. Everyone suspects so many things, but no one is even close to the truth.

 _"You're doing drugs, aren't you?"_ Hiroto's voice echoing in my ears, his face showing just how angry he is at me.

 _"No!"_ My own voice, defensive and terrified. How could he think that? I've never done an illegal thing in my entire life, why would I do something that would kill the entire band, not just me?

 _"Then you're taking something you were prescribed in too large a dose?"_ This time it's Nao, his voice unsure and a little shaky. It's like he knows my answer already, but can't make sense of me inside his head.

I don't even have the strength to do anything but shake my head, tears making their way into my eyes and spilling down my cheeks. Saga remains silent, staying out of what isn't his business... as usual. At least I can feel good about him doing that, no accusations pouring from his lips, the words staining my mind and body like the blood from a wound.

Tora's hand rests on my shoulder and he squeezes it gently. "Guys... what ever happened to _asking_ him what's going on?"

I let out a soft sob as he sits down beside me, slipping an arm around my waist. Immediately I tense. This isn't good... bad, bad, bad. If Wataru shows up and sees... Tora's a dead man. Yet, I can't push him away. "Anything... what do you want to know?" I'll tell them everything if only it gets Tora off me before he gets in trouble.

Nao speaks up again. "Why do you go running off in the middle of a song, looking like the entire world is going to fall apart if you don't leave right then? I don't buy the upset stomach for over a year excuse."

I bow my head, swallowing hard. "My boyfriend calls and I have to take it." There it is, my first secret on the table.

Mr. Stays-the-fuck-out-of-it dies laughing, covering his mouth and turning a little red. "Boyfriend?!" The word is said like it is the greatest thing in the world.

I wince, my eyes filling with tears. This isn't quite fair. Why is it me who gets picked on? Out of all of them, I'm probably the only one who can't handle it 'like a man'. I shift uncomfortably and nod a little. "That's what I said." The words are shaky, spoken in a tiny little voice I don't even recognize as my own.

Nao clears his throat. "And why must you answer it _right then_ , rather than waiting until break?"

I feel like I'm shriveling up and dying inside. "I..." My phone vibrates in my pocket and I swallow hard, pulling it out and glancing at the screen. It's him - my boyfriend, my lover, my life. I flip the phone open and press speaker phone. "Hey, Shou, baby. Come outside for a minute. You're needed." He hangs up before I can even speak a word.

Slowly, I pull myself out of my chair and head for the door. "Follow me if you really want to know why I can't just say no."

I guess what surprises me the most is that they do. Each and every one of them stand up and come after me, our steps echoing off the walls as we head for the back alley. I know it's where he wants me at and I know they're all in for a shock. Because if I tell him no... he'll make sure I regret it. For some reason, I can't quite slip into my role, I can't force my mind into submission. I know I'll regret that, too.

I push the door open and immediately I'm yanked out of it and forced against the wall, my lover's mouth devouring my own. I struggle as he pushes his already hard erection against my thigh. When he pulls back to glare at me, I turn my head away, closing my eyes. I can't watch the looks on my friends' and bandmates' faces. I can't watch them grow to hate me. "Wataru... please." My voice is pleading.

The door finally shuts, but Wataru doesn't seem to notice it took too long. Nor does he seem to notice the others standing around. That, or he's ignoring them. I refuse to open my eyes to find out.

When his tongue laps at my neck, I shudder, my body responding the way he wants it to, but my mind is firmly planted in denial. His hand massages my growing cock through my clothing and then he steps back, unzipping my pants and turning me around, shoving me face first into the wall. He doesn't speak, he just yanks my pants down, baring me to the world and then I hear his zipper. Tears well in my eyes and then overflow down my cheeks. I rest one hand on the wall and bring the other to try to cover my own arousal, a whimper leaving my lips. "W-wataru... please... don't." But I can't remember what I'm supposed to say, I never had to use it... I never wanted to. I'm shaking so hard I can barely stand up.

He grasps my hips and I can feel his cock press against me. I sob, starting to struggle to get away, but his hands hold me so tight, I can't break his hold. A low growl leaves his throat and he starts to penetrate me without any preparation. I know this is my punishment for not playing along easily.

Suddenly, he's gone and I can hear people scrambling around. A strangled choking sound is made and I can't stand it anymore, I have to see who it is and what happened. But before I can even think of moving, someone's hands are on me, pulling up my pants and fastening them, pushing my hands aside. And then I'm pushed against the wall, back-to-back with whoever it is.

"Don't you dare fucking touch him again!" That's Tora, his voice distinct to my ears.

Another strangled choking sound and suddenly I know Wataru is the one making it. I struggle, crying out until I'm let go and then I tear my eyes open, finding Tora on the ground punching Wataru with one hand and strangling him with the other. I throw myself at them, getting in the way of Tora's fist and taking a hit before he realizes he's hitting me.

"Shou! Get out of the way!" He glares at me, but I push at him, whimpering.

"Don't... please... he... we... oh, god." I break down, still lightly pushing at him until he lets go of Wataru and stands up. Once he's gone, I gather Wataru up in my arms and hold him as he struggles to breathe. I lean down, whispering in his ear. "Please... tell them about us... I can't do it and they... they don't understand."

Once his breathing is back to normal, he speaks. I can hear the scratchy quality to it caused by the strangulation and it makes me sad. "You had no right to interfere like that. I am his Master and he is my slave. It is a willing arrangement between us. The only time I stop anything I wish to do is if he uses our agreed upon word."

I bury my face in his neck. "I... I couldn't remember it. We never had to use it." I can feel him tense and I know I've upset him quite a bit.

Slowly, he pulls away from me, turning and tugging me into his arms and holding me instead. "I'm so sorry, baby. I... I didn't know."

"I know." It's all I can bring myself to say.

When I look up, Tora looks like someone just told him his mother is dead. He's visibly in shock. Nao just looks confused. Saga is shaking his head and Hiroto... well, the look in his eyes tells me he isn't pleased with this set up.

I look away again. "I wanted to tell you all, but I didn't think you'd understand. Wataru and I... we love each other very much. I trust him with my life and that's why this works so well."

Before I can say anything more, Tora speaks up, sounding angry. "Is that why he was going to hurt you? Why when you said no, it didn't fucking mean no?!" His voice is rising and I shrink away from it.

Wataru speaks for me, his voice calm, as if he's been through this before. "That is what the safe phrase is for. No doesn't mean no in a relationship like this." His hand strokes my hair. "Banana cupcake means no."

So easy, yet I forgot it after so long not having to use it.

"You have got to be joking." Tora still sounds mad, but a little less so now.

"Not kidding. There's no way you can mistake that during a session." Still Wataru is so calm.

"And you approve of this, Shou?"

I nod, not able to look at him as I reply, choosing instead to stare at the ground. "I like it rough... I like being punished for not doing exactly as asked. That's why he didn't know any better when I forgot the stupid word. I'd never had to use it, never had a reason to." At least I sound sure of myself on that one.

Tora sighs and kneels down, reaching out to push my bangs back. I flinch. "D-don't..." I grab Wataru's hands, terrified he'll get mad.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He sounds confused.

"Don't hurt Tora for that, he... he doesn't know any better."

Wataru sighs. "It was a caring gesture, not like he wants to fuck you. I won't hurt him for that." He pulls me closer, nuzzling my neck. "I'm sorry I did all of this in front of your friends. Just after last week, with my band... I thought... you know."

I nod a little. "Too soon... but they confronted me."

"Yeah... about that..." Nao speaks up and I find myself listening intently, "can you cut out this making Shou run out of practice at the drop of a hat shit? We need to practice or we'll fail as a band. I don't think either of you are aiming for that."

I shift a little so I can see Wataru's face.

He looks so serious. "Of course. What time are breaks?"

I stop listening as Nao tells him and he nods. He looks upset that I never told him not to do what he was doing. Not angry, but honestly upset. This is the part of him that I love so very much, so much that it hurts. He's so caring and tender to me after everything about our sex life is all said and done. I love him with all my heart and he loves me back just as much.

I lean into him, holding on tight and he holds me close, giving me the comfort I so desperately need.

Once he's done speaking, he buries his face in my neck and kisses it lightly. "I love you, Shou."

"I love you, too... Master."

He chuckles softly as he gets us to our feet, slapping my ass lightly. "Get back in there. I'll see you at lunch."

I nod, trailing after my already retreating band mates, a small smile on my face. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

 **The End**  
Wow... I know this sounds really abusive, but it's not. It's just the way that Shou usually likes it - rough, with punishment for what he does that isn't what Wataru wants. He intentionally incites Wataru into punishing him at times, and Wataru doesn't know any better than to do what Shou usually wants.  



End file.
